


and i don’t deserve you (you deserve the world)

by shr000m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: Quackity will be a shit president, he thinks as his head lolls to the side and it all goes black.It’s just how it works, right?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	and i don’t deserve you (you deserve the world)

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> suicide attempt  
> drugs

He hates you. 

He is alive, and he hates you.  
But because you are the president, you cannot cry. You cannot run to him, check if he is alive or just an illusion. You cannot break down under the pressure and scream and cry. 

Tubbo leans his head against the cold wall of the bathroom as he waits for the drugs to kick in. He can taste chalk, seared into his tongue.  
End this, he thinks. End me. 

He does not care if L’manburg goes down with him. He does not care because not once has L’manburg had a president who ended well.

Quackity will be a shit president, he thinks as his head lolls to the side and it all goes black.

It’s just how it works, right?


End file.
